


Mr. Langweilig Bob Andrews - Der Dritte

by Amrais



Series: The secrets that we keep [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bromance, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: Bob ist der ruhigste, der ausgeglichenenste der Drei ???. Mr Langweilig eben... Aber was passiert, wenn er noch eine andere Seite hat, die sich nicht mehr unterdrücken lässt?





	1. Engel links, Teufel rechts

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Kapitelchen, aber insgesamt soll die Story etwas länger werden als die anderen beiden. Ich freu mich immer über Kudos und besonders über Kommentare!!  
> Danke fürs lesen!

Bob erwachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Schon wieder. Das zweite mal diese Woche, dass er sich mit einem Kater herumschlagen musste. Aber er war ja selber schuld. Er hatte ja unbedingt wieder so viel trinken müssen. Dabei war das gar nicht geplant gewesen, aber Alicia hatte gestern noch relativ spät angerufen und ihre Stimme hatte so verführerisch geklungen, das Bob spontan losgefahren war, an der Tankstelle noch zwei Flaschen billigen Wein gekauft hatte und dann zu ihr gefahren war.  
Sie hatten getrunken und gefickt und wieder getrunken. Das mit Alicia war nichts festes, es ging nur um den Sex und sie war einfach nur verdammt heiß. Bob mochte die Mädchen die sich nicht wie Kletten an ihn klammerten. Sex mit Alicia war der beste wenn sie schon beide etwas betrunken waren. Alicia wurde dann immer richtig wild und Bob genoss, dass er nicht danach zu fragen brauchte. Er redete nicht gern im Vorfeld darüber was ihm im Bett gefiel, das war ihm zu peinlich. Aber Blümchensex war es ganz sicher nicht.  
Er fragte sich wie und wann er nach Hause gekommen war und hoffte inständig, dass er in diesen, anscheinend sturzbesoffenenen Zustand, nicht mehr Auto gefahren war.  
Langsam stand er auf, versuchte den Schwindel zu unterdrücken und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sein gelber Käfer war nirgends zu sehn. Na wenigstens etwas.  
Er schaute auf die Uhr auf seinem Handy, schon nach 3. Er hatte nur noch zwei Stunden, bevor er mit Justus und Peter bei Jill’s Place verabredet war. Er hoffte inständig, dass Justus heute gut drauf sein würde, er hatte heute nämlich überhaupt keinen Nerv für das ganze Bulimie-Drama. Ebenso hoffte er, dass Peter ohne Jeffrey auftauchen würde, auf deren Geturtel hatte er auch absolut kein Bock. Plötzlich fühlte er sich mies, weil er so abfällig über seine Freunde dachte. Justus arbeitete schließlich hart daran gesund zu werden und dass Peter so glücklich mit Jeffrey war sollte ihn eigentlich freuen. Bob schluckte zwei Aspirin und betete, dass zumindest die quälenden Kopfschmerzen nachlassen würden. Dann ging er um kalt zu duschen.

Als er sich wenig später auf den Weg in die Stadt machte, mit dem Bus diesmal, ging es ihm etwas besser. Die Kopfschmerzen waren allerdings noch da.  
Peter und Justus warteten schon an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster.  
„Hallo Kollegen.“ Bob versuchte zu überspielen, dass er sich nicht besonders gut fühlte.  
„Hi Bob, bist du ohne Auto gekommen?“ fragte Justus neugierig. Ein guter Tag also.  
„Ja, ist in der Werkstatt.“ Bob wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er log. Nur dass Peter ihn immer wegen seiner schnell wechselnden Liebschaften aufzog und Justus manchmal etwas missbilligend auf Bobs Umgang mit Frauen reagierte.  
„Na dann hast du hoffentlich genug Geld zur Seite gelegt, bei meinem MG wird das immer sauteuer.“ Sagte Peter gut gelaunt.  
Seufzend ließ Bob sich auf den freien Stuhl sinken. Justus betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts.  
Sie bestellten ihr Essen und Bob wünschte sich, wenigstens etwas Whisky in seiner Cola zu haben um den Abend leichter zu ertragen. Peter würde vielleicht noch ein Auge zudrücken, aber Justus würde da bestimmt nicht mitmachen. Es wäre ja nur just for fun, nur um den Druck etwas zu mindern. Jetzt da er wieder nüchtern war, dachte er an all die Dinge die er noch zu erledigen hatte. Er musste noch diesen Artikel für den Nachwuchsjournalisten Wettbewerb zu Ende schreiben, er musste lernen und dieses Wochenende noch zusätzlich bei Sax Sandler arbeiten. Es war ihm alles zu viel, aber er musste. Er musste gute Noten haben und extracredits und möglichst etwas Geld für das College ansparen. Er konnte sich nicht auf ein Stipendium verlassen wie Justus und auch Peter würde bestimmt ein Sportstipendium bekommen, aber in Journalismus reinzukommen war sehr viel anspruchsvoller. Da war es doch verständlich, dass er mal abschalten wollte, oder?  
Er zwang sich hinzuhören was seine Freunde sagten und sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Justus war glücklich, dass ein neuer Fall in Aussicht stand, er hatte am Morgen mit einem neuen Auftragtraggeber telefoniert. Bob fragte sich wie er das alles schaffen sollte. 

Bob betrachtete die kleine rosa Pille die Jessy ihm in die Hand gelegt hatte. Er dachte darüber nach was seine Freunde sagen würden wenn sie ihn so sehen könnten, verschwitzt und angetrunken in irgendeinem Club mit irgendeinem Mädchen, im Begriff die erste Ecstasy Pille seines Lebens zu schlucken. Er vermutete, dass die beiden das nicht so cool finden würden. Peter war schon wegen seinem Sportlerkörper Anti Drogen eingestellt und Justus natürlich aus seiner überlegenen Moral heraus, dabei war er es doch der selbstzerstörerisch agierte. Er sollte mal von seinem hohen Ross runter kommen.  
Bob sah das Mädchen vor ihm an, sie lächelte ihm zu, dunkle Augen mit schwarzem Kayal umrandet und ihr langes, lockiges Haar war blond gefärbt. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Bob meinte das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter spüren zu können, dass ihm verlockendes von Spaß, Vergessen und Lust einflüsterte. Er schluckte die Pille. Jessy lächelte und küsste ihn.


	2. Stan Silver

Bob wartete darauf dass die Wirkung der Pille eintrat. Er erinnerte sich an einen Fall, dem mit dem kopflosen DJ bei dem Justus Peter des Drogenkonsums beschuldigte. Er musste daran denken wie entsetzt und enttäuscht er damals gewesen war, bei der Vorstellung einer von ihnen könnte was mit Drogen am Hut haben. Aber sie waren alle älter geworden, hatten nun mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen und manche Werte und Meinungen hatten sich halt geändert. So einfach war das, war doch nichts dabei.  
Bob fühlte, wie sich langsam eine Wärme seinen Körper durchfloss, es fing in seiner Brust an und kroch bis in die Fingerspitzen, ins Gesicht und in die Beine. Er spürte wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, sein Körper sich bewegen wollte. Es fühlte sich euphorisch und überglücklich. Natürlich kannte er diese Gefühle, aber er hatte sie noch nie so rein, so ungetrübt und ins unendliche multipliziert gefühlt. Er fühlte Liebe, eine tiefe, allumfassende Liebe und er war erstaunt, dass er so tief fühlen konnte.  
Und die Musik erst! Er liebte Musik, begleitete die Bands die bei Sax unter Vertrag standen bei ihren Auftritten und schaute ob alles in Ordnung war. Aber so hatte er Musik noch nie erlebt, so als wäre sie ein Teil seines Körpers, als würde sie mit seinem Blut zusammen durch seine Adern fließen. Noch nicht einmal die Musik von Vanderhell hatte so auf ihn gewirkt, obwohl er da ebenfalls unter Drogeneinfluss gestanden hatte.  
Plötzlich erblickte er eine vertraute Gestallt zwischen den zur Musik zuckenden Leibern. Lang und dünn, passend zu seinem Namen: Skinny Norris.  
Er tänzelte auf Skinny zu und tippte ihn auf die Schulter. Es war egal dass er ihr Erzfeind war, eine linke Ratte der man nicht vertrauen konnte, ein widerwärtiger Kerl. Im Moment schloss Bobs Liebe sogar ihn mit ein.  
„Hey Skinny“ grinste er.  
Skinner Norris war erschrocken herumgefahren und musterte ihn nun verächtlich.  
„Oh, eins von den Satzzeichen. Mr. Langweilig höchstpersönlich. Wo sind denn die anderen beiden Trottel?“ er sah sich suchend um.  
Ausnahmsweise machte es Bob nichts aus als Mr. Langweilig bezeichnet zu werden, er platzte fast vor Glück, da war kein Platz für negative Gefühle.  
„Ich bin allein, mit einer Freundin.“ Bob deutete hinter sich auf die Bar, wo Jessy, die eigentlich Drinks holen wollte, mit dem Barkeeper flirtete. Skinny zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Na das ist ja mal ganz was neues, ein Satzzeichen allein unterwegs und dann ausgerechnet du, müsstest du nicht längst im Bett sein?“  
Bob ging auf die Sticheleien nicht ein. Stattdessen legte er freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Skinny’s Schulter. „Wie geht’s dir Skinny, lange nicht gesehen.“ Sagte er fröhlich. Der Andere schüttelte irritiert Bobs Hand ab. „Ey, was soll das, grabsch mich nicht an.“  
Bob sagte „Sorry“ und kicherte. „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. So nett wie du dich um Stan gekümmert hast…“  
„Was quatschst du denn für eine Scheiße, bist du high oder was?“  
Bob grinste weiter und Skinny sah ihn sich etwas genauer an. Plötzlich leuchtete er Bob mit dem Handy ins Gesicht. Bob blinzelte erschrocken.  
„Scheiße ja, du hast ja Pupillen so groß wie Untertassen.“ Bob lachte über den Schock in Skinny’s Stimme.  
„Ich wette deine Kumpels wissen nicht, dass du dir E reinpfeifst, oder? Ich meine Baby Fatso ist ja so ein Moralapostel und Schisser Shaw erst…“ Skinny verdrehte die Augen. In diesem Moment kam Jessy mit zwei Flaschen Bier herüber und hängte sich besitzergreifend an Bobs Schulter. „Lass uns tanzen, Baby“ maulte sie.  
Skinny lächelte Bob zu und der freute sich darüber.  
„Hey Andrews,“ rief er, als Bob sich schon weggedreht hatte. Erwartungsvoll drehte Bob sich wieder zu ihm.  
„Komm zu mir, wenn du nachher gechillt runterkommen willst, ok?“ er machte eine Geste die wohl kiffen bedeuten sollte und Bob nickte ihm zu. 

Später, als der Bewegungsdrang etwas nachgelassen hatte und auch das euphorische Glücksgefühl merklich abgenommen hatte, machte sich Bob mit Jessy im Schlepptau auf die Suche nach Skinny. Er war noch nicht nüchtern genug, als dass er dessen Gesellschaft verschmäht hätte und wenn Skinny tatsächlich etwas zu rauchen hatte, würde es vielleicht auch gegen die Nervosität helfen, die Bob langsam verspürte.  
Er fand ihn mit einem anderen Typen an der Bar, einige leere Shot Gläser neben sich.  
Bob stand hinter ihm und war plötzlich verlegen, sollte er ihn ernsthaft erneut ansprechen? Er musste ja denken, dass er es echt nötig hatte. Jessy löste das Problem, in dem sie sich mit einem aufreizenden Hüftschwung zwischen die beiden Jungs an der Bar quetschte. „Ich hab gehört ihr habt Gras,“ sie lächelte Skinny zu. Der grinste zurück und klopfte sich auf die Hosentasche. „Japp.“  
Bob folgte den anderen dreien schweigend nach draußen, sein Rededrang war verebbt und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so toll, eher hibbelig. Sie zogen sich auf die Stufen am Hintereingang des Clubs zurück, dahin wo die Mülleimer standen. Sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machen erwischt zu werden, denn bei dem Kerl mit dem Skinny getrunken hatte, handelte es sich um die Security des Clubs und er stand jetzt bei ihnen und rauchte mit.  
Skinny beobachtete wie Bob an dem Joint zog, es sah etwas ungelenk aus, doch was nicht war konnte ja noch werden. „Jetzt siehst du aus wie ich mir Stan Silver immer vorgestellt habe.“  
Bob zog seinen gefälschten Ausweis aus der Tasche und reichte ihm Skinny.  
„Das war der erste Name der mir eingefallen ist.“ Erklärte er.  
Lächelnd gab Skinny ihm den Ausweis wieder. „Willkommen zurück Stan.“ Und in einem Nachsatz, sehr leise: „Ich hab dich vermisst.“


	3. Der beste Journalist

Am Montag war in Bobs Leben wieder alles beim Alten. Schule, Justus, Peter, ein neuer Fall, Recherchearbeit. Den Sonntag hatte er vor allem mit Schlafen verbracht, er hatte Peters und Justus Nachrichten größtenteils ignoriert, hatte sie mit einem kurzen ‚muss lernen‘ abgespeist. Aber anstatt zu lernen hatte er mit offenen Augen im Bett gelegen, die Decke angestarrt und sich gefragt wo all das Glück von letzter Nacht geblieben war. Er war erst zum Abendessen nach unten gegangen und das auch nur, weil er wusste dass seine Mutter es nicht dulden würde, wenn er nicht erschien. Er hatte einen unnötig patzigen Streit mit seinen Eltern über seine schlechte Laune und verließ den Tisch ohne viel gegessen zu haben. Er hatte eh keinen Hunger. Ohne einen triftigen Grund schloss er seine Zimmertür ab. Er wollte einfach allein sein.  
Nachdem er ein paar Minuten in sein Mathebuch gestarrt hatte, gab er es auf und zog stattdessen seinen Zeichenblock hervor. Uninspiriert kritzelte er drauf los und war überrascht, dass die Zeichnung bald ihn selbst zeigte, aber irgendwie geriet das Bild zu düster, deprimierend, sein Gesichtsausdruck… mit wütenden Bewegungen strich Bob alles durch, so heftig, dass er das Papier zerriss. Der Bleistift, den er auf die Tischplatte gepfeffert hatte rollte herunter und blieb irgendwo unter dem Schreibtisch liegen. Er hob ihn nicht auf. 

Er merkte wie er sich endlich langsam entspannte als er im Zeitungsarchiv der Los Angeles Post saß und recherchierte. Hier im kalten Neonröhrenlicht, wo nur ab und zu jemand leise hüstelte fühlte er sich wohl. Er war einfach ein Langweiler, da hatte Skinny schon recht. Aber recherchieren, das konnte er, besser als Justus sogar und besser als Peter allemal. Auf jeden Fall war es das, was er für den Rest seines Lebens tun wollte. Eine Story war nur so gut wie ihre Recherchearbeit und er würde die besten Storys schreiben. Das war es was er von sich erwartete, was sein Vater von ihm erwartete, all diejenigen die seinen Vater kannten. Er würde, nein er musste genau so ein guter Journalist werden wie sein Vater einer war. Alles andere war inakzeptabel!  
Der Bildschirm vor ihm wurde schwarz und Bob wurde klar, dass er mal wieder zu lange Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte. Er sollte doch arbeiten verdammt. Das Archiv schloss in einer halben Stunde und er war mit dem fraglichen Jahrgang noch nicht ganz durch. Er seufzte, setzte sich etwas gerader hin und arbeitete weiter. 

Als er nach draußen trat umfing ihn eine milde Wärme. Die Sonne hatte sich gesenkt und badete die sonst so blendende Stadt in einem warmen Goldton. Ach, die Stadt der Engel! Bob ließ sich vom Strom der nach Hause eilenden Menschen treiben. Genoss es in ihrer Anonymität unterzutauchen, sich aufzulösen. Er war nur ein schmächtiger Junge mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen, einer von vielen. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, nun war er so gut wie unsichtbar.  
Er wusste nicht genau wie er nach Venice Beach gelangt war, Rocky Beach lag in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Aber Bob war es noch nicht danach zumute gewesen nach Hause zu gehen. Und so schlenderte er jetzt den langen Strandboulevard entlang und beobachtet das Geschehen. Hier tummelte sich immer eine bunte Mischung aus Straßenkünstlern, fliegenden Händlern, Händchen haltenden Teenagern, Skatern und Touristen. Der ein oder andere Obdachlose bettelte hier um Geld und ab und zu hing der Geruch von Weed schwer in der Luft. Bob ging zum Strand hinunter, zog seine Schuhe aus und lief Barfuß an der Uferlinie entlang. Warum machte ihn der Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer so verdammt sentimental? Er sah das ja hier nicht zum ersten Mal. Und trotzdem machte dieses kitschige Postkartenmotiv ihn zutiefst traurig.  
Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja?“ er hatte nicht auf die Caller-Id geschaut, aber es konnte nur Justus oder seine Eltern sein.  
„Mensch, wo bleibst du denn?“ es war also Justus. „Das Archiv hat doch schon vor zwei Stunden zugemacht, du solltest längst wieder zurück sein.“  
Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte Bob sich über den maßregelnden Ton, den Justus angestimmt hatte. Er war hier doch nicht beim Militär.  
„Hab ich eine Rückmeldepflicht bei dir, oder was?“ schnappte er.  
Justus schwieg erstmal verdutzt.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber wir warten hier auf dich.“  
Der leise Vorwurf in der Stimme des Ersten machte Bob rasend.  
„Dann hättet ihr mich eben fragen sollen, ich hab hier noch zu tun.“ Sagte er patzig.  
„Aber wir haben doch besprochen…“ fing Justus an, aber Bob unterbrach ihn.  
„Und jetzt hab ich es mir anders überlegt, ich hab schließlich auch noch ein Privatleben!“  
Justus schnaubte genervt. „Wie du meinst Bob, mach doch was du willst!“ er legte auf und Bob kickte wütend nach dem Sand. Er wusste gar nicht ob er auf sich oder Justus sauer war. Aus irgendeinem Grund passierte es ihm häufiger in letzter Zeit, dass seine Gefühle einfach mit ihm durchgingen und er wusste einfach nicht warum.  
Immer noch mit einer enormen Wut im Bauch stapfte er hinüber zur nächsten Strandbar. Es war ihm egal, dass das Ding im Hawaii-Stil wahrscheinlich eine Touristenfalle und damit maßlos überteuert war. Er brauchte jetzt einen Drink!


	4. Retter in der Not

4 Drinks und fast 50 Dollar leichter war Bob angenehm betrunken. Er flirtete ein wenig mit der Kellnerin, während er an seinem Cuba Libre nuckelte. Bei dem 5 fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er nach Hause kommen sollte. Fahren konnte er so bestimmt nicht mehr. Er rief Alicia an, doch die ging nicht ans Telefon. Justus oder Peter konnte er bestimmt nicht fragen. Aber Skinny. Der hatte ihm bei ihren letzten Zusammentreffen seine Nummer ins Handy eingespeichert, „Nur für den Fall“, und Bob hatte sie, obwohl er versucht gewesen war, nicht gelöscht. Unkoordiniert wählte Bob die Nummer aus und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr. 

„Satzzeichen, was willst du?“ fragte Skinny barsch.   
„Skinny, kannst du mich abholen?“ nuschelte er.   
„Ey, Andrews wasn bei dir los? Schon wieder drauf?“   
„Nurn bisschen zu viel getrunken…“ Bob wurde rot, obwohl der Alkohol sein Schamgefühl beinahe ausgerottet hatte.   
„Hört man, Mann. Wo hängstn rum?“   
„Venice Beach.“   
„Alles klar, Mann. Bin in ner Stunde da. Mach keinen Scheiß Stan!“   
Bob legte auf und bestellte sich noch einen.  
Als Skinny schließlich in die Bar schlenderte war Bob schon gut angetrunken. Er rutschte von dem Barhocker und torkelte ein wenig zur Seite. Instinktiv streckte Skinny seine Hand aus um Bob zu stabilisieren.   
„Mann Andrews, du bist ja völlig dicht.“ Bemerkte er, während er Bob zu seinem Auto bugsierte.   
Bob ließ sich erschöpft auf den schicken Ledersitze in Skinny’s kleinem Sportwagen sinken. Woher Norris das Geld für einen solchen Wagen hatte wollte er besser gar nicht wissen.   
„Also Andrews, was ist denn eigentlich los mit dir? Am Wochenende haust du dir Drogen rein und am Montag darauf bist du so besoffen, dass du nicht mehr gradeaus laufen kannst. Liebeskummer? Stress mit deinen Kumpels?“ Skinny Klang ehrlich interessiert.   
Das Problem war, dass Bob es selbst nicht wusste. Der Liebe hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit abgeschworen, ungefähr zu der Zeit in der er Dr. Franklin zum ersten Mal in die Fänge geraten war. Und Stress mit seinen Kollegen? Nicht direkt zumindest. Aber im letzten Jahr hatte es einige Veränderungen gegeben, die den Dreien etwas zu schaffen machten. Es war nicht mehr wie früher, etwas war verloren gegangen, ein Stück Unbeschwertheit war abhanden gekommen. Sie hatten nicht mehr so viel Zeit füreinander, sie erzählten sich nicht mehr alles. Bob nahm an, dass das der natürliche Verlauf des Erwachsenwerdens war. Trotzdem tat es weh.   
Aber das war es nicht, was Bob dazu trieb in Exzess zu konsumieren. Eine diffuse Versagensangst lag über allem was er tat, sie war da wenn er aufwachte und sie war auch noch da wenn er einschlief. Im Rausch vergaß er dieses komische Gefühl, dass sich in bleischweren Knoten in seinem Magen festgesetzt hatte. Nach dem Rausch war er wie betäubt und erst wenn der Kater überwunden war, kam die Angst zurück.   
Er antwortete Skinny nicht. Das war viel zu kompliziert und viel zu persönlich, als das er es seinem Erzfeind hätte erzählen können. Noch nicht einmal mit seinen besten Freunden hatte er darüber reden können. Immer schob er Justus Essstörung vor, die beiden anderen sollten sich nicht auch noch um ihn sorgen müssen. Er wusste doch wie schwer es manchmal für Justus war nicht rückfällig zu werden und wie sehr diese ganze Geschichte Peter mitnahm. Da behielt er seine kleinen Spinnereien lieber für sich.   
Skinny bohrte zum Glück nicht weiter nach. Er zuckte die schmalen Schultern zu Bobs Schweigen und stellte das Radio etwas lauter, dann richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die nächtliche Straße.   
Vielleicht lag es an der kurvigen Bergstraße, aber plötzlich wurde Bob speiübel.   
„Halt mal an.“ murmelte er.   
Skinny warf ihm ein Seitenblick zu und fuhr dann sofort auf den schmalen Seitenstreifen.   
Bob riss die Autotür auf und stolperte ein paar Meter durch das trockene Gras, dann übergab er sich hinter einem großen Stein. Unter ihm im Talkessel schimmerten Los Angeles Millionen Lichter.   
‚Toll‘ dachte er, während er etwas zu Atem kam. ‚Kotzen mit Panoramablick‘ aber die nächste Welle Übelkeit trieb ihm alle sarkastischen Gedanken aus.   
Skinny wartete lässig gegen sein Auto gelehnt, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen, aber er behielt jeglichen Kommentar für sich. Stattdessen hielt er ihm eine Flasche Wasser entgegen. Bob war fast gerührt von so viel Fürsorge.   
„Na wenigstens ist der Kater dann morgen nicht so schlimm.“ Skinny klopfte ihm feixend auf die Schulter. Er holte seine Zigaretten raus und bot sie Bob an, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war auch so schon schlecht genug.   
Skinny rauchte, einige Zikaden zirpten neben ihnen im verbrannten Gras und eine Brise die vom Meer her ins Landesinnere wehte, kühlte die warme Sommerluft. Es war friedlich.


	5. Zauberwürfel

Bob hatte sich vorgenommen sich zusammenzureißen. So weit, dass Skinny sein einziger Vertrauter war, wollte er es nicht mehr kommen lassen. Er schämte sich, dass ihr Erzfeind ihn so gesehen hatte; schwach, nicht in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Allerdings war Skinny Drogen und Alkohol selbst nicht abgeneigt und Bob nahm an, dass er das ganze auch nicht so eng sah. Trotzdem war das nicht was er sein wollte.  
Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und entschuldigte sich bei Justus und Peter, erfand eine Geschichte über eine Ex-Freundin der es nicht gut gegangen war und die reden wollte, ärgerte sich scheinheilig darüber, dass der Käfer trotz Reparatur wieder mal nicht angesprungen war. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er schon wieder log und sah nervös zu, wie Justus nachdenklich seine Unterlippe knetete. Es war so verdammt schwer irgendwas vor Justus geheim zu halten. 

Er stürzte sich mit allem was er hatte in den neuen Fall und dieser war dann dank seiner Recherchearbeit in drei Tagen aufgelöst. Es fühlte sich an wie in alten Zeiten. Als sie auf das erfolgreiche Ende des Falls anstießen war Bob glücklich. Vielleicht war all das nur eine Phase gewesen, die nun vorbei war. Er hatte es nötig gehabt seine inneren Dämonen mal rauszulassen, etwas über die Stränge zu schlagen, aber jetzt war alles wieder gut. Er lächelte seinen Kollegen zu.  
Seine gute Stimmung hielt ungefähr zwei Wochen an. So lange, bis er nach Hause kam und einen Brief vorfand, in dem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass sein Artikel es leider nicht geschafft hatte sich für den Journalisten Wettbewerb zu qualifizieren. Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Am liebsten hätte er um sich herum alles kurz und klein geschlagen, aber das war nicht wirklich sein Ding. Stattdessen ging er auf sein Zimmer, legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. 

Bis zum Abend war das Gefühl von Versagen und Zurückweisung nur noch mehr angewachsen und so präsentierte er sich äußerst mürrisch beim Abendessen.  
„Du bist ja schon wieder so schlecht drauf.“ Bemerkte seine Mutter, als sie zuschaute wie ihr Sohn lustlos im Essen herumstocherte. „Was ist den los mit dir, Schatz?“  
Bob zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte seinen Eltern nichts von dem Wettbewerb erzählt.  
‚Es war ja eh klar, dass die mich nicht nehmen.‘ dachte er wütend.  
„Aber irgendetwas hast du doch?!“  
Fragte Mrs. Andrews besorgt.  
„Ich bin nur müde, kannst du mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?“ erwiderte er gereizt.  
„Bob.“ Sagte sein Vater scharf. „Ich hab von deinen Launen langsam die Nase voll. Man könnte ja meinen du wärst 14 und nicht fast 18. Entschuldige dich sofort bei deiner Mutter.“  
„Entschuldige Mum,“ sagte Bob kleinlaut, beschämt von dem was sein Vater ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Es ist nur…Just geht’s nicht so gut.“ Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er seine Freund und dessen Krankheit so schamlos benutzte, aber das war der einfachste Weg seine besorgten Eltern ruhig zu stellen.  
Wie Bob voraus gesehen hatte, machten beide ein betroffenes Gesicht.  
„Der arme Junge.“ Seufzte seine Mutter und sein Vater brummelte zustimmend.  
Bob hatte plötzlich das ganz dringende Gefühl unsichtbar werden zu wollen. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt etwas um seinen Ekel vor sich selbst zu betäuben.  
„Ist es ok, wenn ich nochmal aus geh?“ fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Natürlich Schatz,“ sagte seine Mutter sofort, die offensichtlich annahm er würde zu Justus gehen um sein Freund in schwierigen Zeiten zu unterstützen. Vielleicht war sie sogar ein bisschen stolz auf ihn.  
„Aber nicht zu lang, morgen ist Schule.“ Merkte sein Vater an.  
Bob nickte und floh aus der Küche.  
Diesmal ging er zu Fuß. Er hatte keine Lust sein Auto schon wieder irgendwo stehen zu lassen. 

An einer Tankstelle kaufte er sich eine Flasche Jack Daniels und Kaugummis unter den misstrauischen Augen des Mitarbeiters, der dem Ausweis wohl nicht so recht glauben schenken wollte.  
Dann suchte er sich eine ungestörtes Plätzchen auf einem nahe gelegenen Spielplatz.  
Während er auf der Schaukel sanft vor und zurück schwang nahm er einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche, die mit einer braunen Papiertüte umwickelt war. Der erste Schluck brannte und wärmte gleichzeitig. Er hätte jetzt gerne jemanden zum Reden. Peter oder Justus, oder beide. Aber so konnte er ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten, er konnte nicht zugeben, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Diesen lächerlichen Wettbewerb. Er hatte seinen Artikel sogar Justus zum Korrektur lesen gegeben.  
Er könnte Skinny anrufen, dachte er. Vor Skinny brauchte er sich seiner Unfähigkeit nicht zu schämen. Skinny brachte ja selbst nichts zustande. Soweit er wusste hatte er keinen Job länger als sechs Monate behalten, fand dafür aber immer Mittel und Wege sich mit kleinen Gaunereien und Deals über Wasser zu halten. Im Vergleich mit Skinny schnitt er selbst ja sogar noch ganz gut ab. Glaubte er zumindest. Und Skinny hatte bestimmt Gras.  
Bob schüttelte den Kopf über sich. Wie armselig war er eigentlich, dass er es nötig hatte sich mit Skinny zu vergleichen. Wahrscheinlich war der sogar weniger egoistisch als Bob; er verbrachte Zeit mit ihm, weil er ihn anscheinend irgendwie mochte und nicht weil er sich besser fühlte wenn er im Vergleich mit ihm besser da stand.  
Er rief niemanden an, er trank allein. Er hatte es ja auch nicht anders verdient.  
Am nächsten Tag ging er nicht zur Schule. Er hatte seine Mutter gar nicht lange überzeugen müssen, wahrscheinlich sah er wirklich krank aus. Die dreiviertel volle Flasche hatte er hinter seinen Pullovern versteckt. Am übernächsten Tag musste er wieder zur Schule. Mit Justus und Peter sprach er nur das nötigste. 

Zwei Tage später stand Justus in seinem Zimmer und wollte reden.  
„Warum ziehst du dich von uns zurück?“ wollte er wissen.  
Bob saß auf dem Bett und starrte knapp an Justus vorbei. Seine Hände drehten nervös und sinnlos an dem Zauberwürfel herum, den er immer noch nicht geschafft hatte. Justus brauchte exakt 20 Sekunden um das Ding zu lösen. Sie hatten mal die Zeit gestoppt, aber vielleicht war er ja jetzt noch schneller, es war schließlich schon lange her.  
„Bob?“ hakte Justus besorgt nach.  
Bob zuckte mit den Achseln, sagte aber nichts. Wie sollte er Justus auch erklären, dass er vor Neid zerfressen wurde, dass er sich dumm und unbedeutend neben ihm fühlte, dass er Angst hatte zurückzubleiben, während die anderen beiden aufs College gingen, neue Leute kennenlernten, Spaß hatten?  
„Liegt es an mir?“ Bob konnte nicht ertragen wie verunsichert der Erste Detektiv klang. Das war nicht Justus wie er ihn kannte. Er wünschte sich Justus natürliche Arroganz zurück. Die selbstverständliche Annahme, dass er der wichtigste Mensch im Raum war. Vielleicht wäre dann wieder alles beim Alten.  
Stumm hielt Bob Justus den Brief hin.  
„Oh Bob, es tut mir leid.“ Sagte Justus als er ihn gelesen hatte. Er kam herüber und setzte sich neben Bob.  
„Aber es ist doch nicht so schlimm, es gibt noch andere Wettbewerbe und den nächsten…“ Bob hielt müde seine Hand hoch um Justus zum schweigen zu bringen. Er wollte keine Beschwichtigungen hören.  
„…gewinnst du sicher.“ Justus ließ es sich nicht nehmen wenigstens den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.Bob musste wieder Willen lächeln.  
Dann saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Justus hatte den Arm um Bobs Schulter gelegt. Lange saßen sie so.


	6. Erpressung

Es passierte schleichend. Nicht dass sie einen großen Streit gehabt hätten oder so. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatten sie sich um mehr Harmonie bemüht, waren sogar ein Wochenende zusammen in die Berge gefahren. Es war schön gewesen.  
Aber irgendwie hing Bob immer öfter bei irgendwelchen Leuten rum, College-Kids die er kaum kannte. Aber es gab Parties, Alkohol und Gras. Mal nahm ihn eine Freundin mit, mal zog er mit Leuten weiter, die er eben erst kennengelernt hatte. Oft erinnerte er sich nicht einmal daran, wie genau es dazu gekommen war, dass er nun auf dieser Couch saß und sich mit ein paar anderen einen Joint teilte.  
Peter meckerte über seine Abwesenheit und wollte wissen wo er sich so rumtrieb. Justus sagte seltsamerweise gar nichts dazu. Vielleicht spielte er mit ihm das selbe Spielchen, dass er mit Peter getrieben hatte. Er wartete darauf, dass Bob zu ihm kam. Aber Bob wollte nicht bei Justus Beichte ablegen, er wollte Spaß haben, vergessen, dass er ein Loser war. Ab und zu lief ihm bei solchen Parties Skinny über den weg. Skinny, der ihn Stan nannte und großzügig sein Dope mit ihm teilte. Der über seine Witze lachte und ihn mit belanglosen Geschichten voll laberte. Skinny, der nichts weiter von ihm zu erwarten schien als das er da war. Das war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Bald schon hing er auch in Skinny’s kleiner Bude rum. Manchmal mit anderen Leuten, manchmal nur zu zweit. Sie schauten sich Action Filme an, während sie nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen und kifften. Irgendwann übernachtete er auch da. Und dann kam der Tag an dem er lieber zu Skinny fuhr um sich zuzudröhnen anstatt in die Schule zu gehen.  
Aber das war Zuviel des Guten für Justus. Bob versuchte das wütende vibrieren seines Handys zu ignorieren, aber bald rief der Erste nicht nur an, sondern bombardierte ihn auch noch mit Text Nachrichten. Die letzte lautete:  
‚Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort ans Telefon gehst Dritter, rufe ich deine Eltern an!‘  
Bob wusste, dass Justus seine Drohung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wahr machen würde. Also nahm er beim nächsten klingeln das Gespräch an.  
„Ja?“  
„Bob, wo zum Teufel steckst du?“ schnappte Justus ins Telefon.  
Der Rauch, den Bob gerade inhaliert hatte, erzeugte ein überzeugendes Husten.  
„Zuhause, ich fühl mich nicht so gut.“  
Am anderen Ende wurde es gefährlich ruhig.  
„Lüg mich nicht an!“ sagte Justus langsam. „Peter ist in der Mittagspause zu dir gefahren, du warst NICHT zuhause.“  
„Spioniert ihr mir etwa nach?“ war alles was Bob dazu einfiel.  
„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt Bob, wir wollten uns nur vergewissern, dass es dir gut geht. Nun, das ist offensichtlich der Fall.“ Sagte Justus gestelzt. „Würdest du uns freundlicherweise mitteilen wo du dich aufhältst, damit wir aufhören können uns sorgen zu machen!?“ Justus war stinksauer, das konnte Bob deutlich hören.  
„Ich bin bei einem Freund. Ich hatte heute einfach keinen Bock auf Schule.“  
„Soso, keinen Bock auf Schule… Dir ist aber bewusst, dass es sich um unser Abschlussjahr handelt? Mensch Bob, ich hätte dir wirklich mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein zugetraut. Und…“  
Bob legte einfach auf. Auf eine Standpauke von Justus hatte er noch viel weniger Lust.  
Skinny kringelte sich neben ihm in stummen Lachen.  
„Na, Ärger mit dem Boss?“ fragte er amüsiert.  
„Scheiß auf Justus.“ Sagte Bob wütend. „Und auf Peter auch…Sag mal Skinny, hast du auch was zu trinken?“  
Der Ältere hob eine spitze Augenbraue, „es ist erst kurz nach 1 Uhr, Stan.“ Bemerkte er spöttisch.  
„Und wir kiffen seit 10.“ Entgegnete Bob trocken. „Das macht jetzt auch kein Unterschied mehr.“  
Grinsend schlurfte Skinny in die Küche und kam mit einem six-pack Bier wieder zurück, dass er auf den Tisch stellte, der überfüllt war mit alten Zeitschriften, leeren Gläsern, Tabakkrümeln und geheimnisvollen Flecken. Dankbar griff Bob zu. 

Erwartungsvoll sah Peter Justus an, als er das Gespräch mit Bob beendet hatte.  
„Und?“ fragte er ungeduldig. „Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Dass er keinen Bock auf Schule hat und bei irgendeinem Freund abhängt.“ Und rauchte, trank und vielleicht Drogen nahm? Justus musste an Bobs kratziges Husten denken. Aber er sagte Peter nichts davon, der würde sich zu sehr darüber aufregen.  
„Was?“ der Zweite Detektiv machte große Augen. „Das hat er gesagt? Und bei welchem Freund hängt er denn rum?“  
Resigniert zuckte Justus die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht, Peter.“  
Es klingelte zur nächsten Stunde und Justus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um hineinzugehen. Verdutzt rannte Peter ihm hinterher.  
Der Erste grübelte den ganzen Rest des Schultages was er machen sollte. Er hatte unzähligen Menschen geholfen, auch denen die seine Hilfe am Anfang gar nicht gewollt hatten. Warum war es denn dann nur so schwer einem Freund zu helfen? Einen seiner besten Freunde. Aber er kam einfach nicht an Bob heran. Er hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, hatte ihm signalisiert, dass er für ihn da war wenn er ihn brauchte. Doch das hatte nichts gebracht. Dann hatte er ihm seinen Freiraum gegeben, gehofft, dass Bob einfach ein bisschen Zeit brauchte um was immer es auch war, mit sich selbst ausmachen zu können. Aber jetzt fühlte es sich an, als ob ihnen ihr dritter Mann ganz verloren ging.  
Mittlerweile glaubte Justus gar nicht mehr, dass Bob ein einzelnes Problem hatte, mit dem er sich herumschlug. Viel eher vermutete der Erste, dass der Dritte womöglich an Depressionen litt. Es würde dessen Stimmungsschwankungen erklären und dass er immer so übernächtigt aussah, als hätte er kaum geschlafen. An manchen Tagen wirkte er wie ein völlig anderer Mensch, währen er an anderen ganz der Alte war. Justus kannte dieses auf und ab der Gefühle von sich selbst und er fragte sich jetzt ernsthaft, was Bob die ganze Zeit trieb, wenn er nicht bei Ihnen war. 

Er wartete bis Peter niedergeschlagen zum Basketballtraining abgezogen war, bevor er sich sein Fahrrad schnappte und systematisch begann Rocky Beach auf der Suche nach dem gelben Käfer zu durchkämmen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass dieses Vorgehen schon beinahe an Verzweiflung grenzte. Bob konnte natürlich auch nach Santa Monica, Long Beach oder L.A. gefahren sein. Dann würde er ihn nie finden.  
Aber er hatte Glück. Am Stadtrand von Rocky Beach, kurz bevor es in die Berge ging, stand Bobs Auto neben einem heruntergekommenen Bungalow auf der Straße.  
Justus stieg von seinem Rad und schlich vorsichtig näher. Zwei Parteien wohnten darin. Zwei Klingelschilder, eins mit einem bekannten Namen: S. Norris.  
‚Aha, hab ich dich!‘ dachte der Erste Detektiv, bevor er seinen Daumen energisch auf die Klingel drückte. Aus irgendeinem Grund überraschte es ihn gar nicht Bob hier vorzufinden. Miese Laune zog miese Gesellschaft an und umgekehrt. 

Als Skinner ihm die Tür öffnete, sah Justus wie ein erschrockener Schatten über dessen schmales Gesicht glitt, aber er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff und zeigte ein breites Grinsen.  
„Jonas, was machst du denn hier.“ Er setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf, auf die Justus längst nicht mehr hereinfiel.  
„Hi Skinny, kann ich bitte mit Bob sprechen?“ sagte Justus kühl.  
„Bob Andrews? Warum sollte der hier sein?“ gab der zurück.  
Justus seufzte über so viel Blödheit. „Sein Auto steht vor deiner Tür und seine Schuhe liegen in deinem Flur.“ Justus deutete auf Bobs weiße Turnschuhe, die neben ein paar knallroten Airs hinter Skinny im Flur standen. Bobs Rucksack lag ein Stück weiter weg.  
Skinny hörte auf zu grinsen und warf Justus einen genervten Blick zu, „du kannst das Klugscheißen einfach nicht lassen, oder?“ ätzte er, trat aber bei Seite um Justus reinzulassen.  
„Hey Bob, das dickbäuchige Fragezeichen ist da und will mit dir reden.“ Rief er in den Flur hinein.  
Justus zuckte bei Skinny’s Worten ein wenig zusammen, hoffte aber, dass sein Erzfeind das nicht bemerkt hatte. Plötzlich entdeckte er Bob, der lässig am Türrahmen der Wohnzimmertür lehnte. Er hatte genau so glasige Augen wie Skinny und Justus konnte auch den durchdringenden Geruch von verbrannten Dope wahrnehmen.  
„Bob.“ Sagte er, mehr fiel ihm zu der abweisenden Mine seines Freundes nicht ein.  
„Was willst du hier Justus?“ fragte der Dritte unfreundlich. Justus war ihm jetzt so nah, das er auch den Alkohol in dessen Atem riechen konnte.  
„Ich bin gekommen um dich abzuholen.“  
„Darum hab ich dich aber nicht gebeten, Justus Jonas, also hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe.“ Justus ließ sich von Bobs offener Aggressivität nicht beirren. So schnell würde er nicht das Handtuch werfen.  
„Ist das dein Ernst Bob? Du hängst lieber mit Skinny, diesem armseligen Kleinkriminellen ab und dröhnst dich zu, als mit uns zu reden? Wir können Dir helfen, was immer es auch ist.“ Er ignorierte Skinny, der bei Justus harten Worten beleidigt protestiert hatte.  
„Ich will eure Hilfe aber nicht, ich brauch keine Hilfe!“ Bob merkte selber, dass er sich anhörte wie ein bockiges Kind.  
Justus trat noch ein Stück näher an seinen Freund aus Kindertagen heran.  
„Komm schon Bob, das hier bist du nicht.“ Sagte er sanft, bevor er Skinny, der Anstalten machte sich zwischen die beiden zu stellen, böse anfunkelte. „Und du hältst dich da raus!“ zischte er.  
Bob rührte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter.  
Justus seufzte, dann also auf die harte Tour.  
„Entweder du gehst jetzt freiwillig mit mir mit, ich bring dich nach Hause und wir vergessen das ganze,“ sagte er ruhig, „oder ich rufe jetzt Inspektor Cotta an und sage ihm, dass in diesem Haus Drogen und Alkohol von Minderjährigen konsumiert wird.“  
Bob starrte ihn wütend an. „Das ist Erpressung, Justus!“  
„Ich weiß. Deine Entscheidung.“ Der Erste ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Wieder willig stieß Bob sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte betont langsam an Justus vorbei. Allerdings entging es Justus nicht, welche Mühe es Bob bereitete seine Schuhe anzuziehen ohne dabei auf die Nase zu fallen. Den Rucksack schwang sich der Erste über die Schulter.  
„Ciao, Skinny.“  
„Ciao Stan, schau mal wieder vorbei, wenn du nicht mehr unter Überwachung stehst.“ Er kicherte.  
Justus warf Skinny einen letzten giftigen Blick zu, bevor er Bob zur Tür rausdrängte.

Er nahm Bob den Autoschlüssel ab und verfrachtete den finster drein blickenden dritten Detektiv auf den Beifahrersitz. Sein Rad würde er später abholen müssen, oder er würde Onkel Titus bitten, es mit dem Pick up zu holen.   
Aber jetzt musste er sich erstmal um Bob kümmern.


	7. Hoher Besuch

Peter lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht atmen. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Bob, Justus, sie als die drei ???. Als unzertrennliche Freunde. Das war nun vorbei. Bob sprach nicht mehr mit ihnen. Er tauchte in unregelmäßigen Abständen in der Schule auf, blass, aber mit rot geänderten Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er wirkte matt und kränklich. Wenn Peter sich nicht täuschte, war er noch schmaler geworden und seine Klamotten schlotterten um ihn herum. Meistens trug jetzt wieder seine Brille, als ob das einsetzen seiner Kontaktlinsen unnötige Kraft kosten würde. Es war, als wäre aus ihrem besten Freund ein Geist geworden. Blass, stumm, beinahe durchsichtig.  
Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte Bob kein Wort mehr mit Justus gesprochen. Justus hatte ihm erzählt was passiert war und er hatte versucht Bob wieder dazu zu bringen mit Justus zu reden, aber stattdessen war er selbst auch auf Eis gelegt worden.  
Die Zentrale mied der Dritte Detektiv ebenfalls wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, aber sie hatten Anrufe von Bobs besorgten Eltern bekommen.  
Bob war seit zwei Tagen nicht zuhause gewesen, ob sie wussten wo er sich aufhielt? Justus finstere Miene hatte Peter fast Angst gemacht, als er Mr. und Mrs. Andrews sagen musste, dass er nicht wusste wo Bob war, seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Peter versuchte tief einzuatmen und langsam wieder aus, so wie Jeffrey es ihm gezeigt hatte. Aber irgendwie klappte das nicht. Seine Brust fing an zu schmerzen, wenn er sich jetzt nicht in den Griff bekam, würde das eine ausgewachsene Panikattacke werden. Impulsiv schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er spürte es kaum. Noch mal und noch mal, bis es tatsächlich schmerzte, das stechen in seiner Hand die Panik überlagerte. Um 4 Uhr morgens an einem Dienstag, saß Peter aufrecht in seinem Bett, hielt seine Hand an die Brust gepresst, die andere schützend darüber gelegt und er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Nichts war mehr wie es gewesen war und nichts war wie es sein sollte. Sie hatten geplant, nach dem Abschluss gemeinsam nach Ruxton zu gehen. Justus würde Psychologie studieren, Bob Journalismus und er selbst hätte sich für Sportwissenschaften eingeschrieben. Jetzt war es fraglich, ob sie überhaupt alle miteinander den Abschluss machen würden. Wütend wischte er sich über die Wange. Weinen würde es jetzt auch nicht besser machen. 

Am nächsten morgen war seine Hand zwischen den Fingerknöcheln ganz leicht geschwollen, die Haut etwas aufgeschürft. Es sah gar nicht so schlimm aus und würde hoffentlich auch niemanden auffallen. Allerdings tat es weh beim Bewegen. Er legte beim Frühstück ein bisschen Eis darauf. 

Sie saßen beim Mittagessen, als Justus Peters Verletzung bemerkte. Bob war nicht da, würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht kommen. Zumindest war er auch nicht in Biologie gewesen, was er eigentlich mit Peter zusammen hatte.  
„Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht?“ fragte der Erste.  
Verlegen zog Peter seine Hand weg, versteckte sie unter dem Tisch, murmelte etwas von einem Surfunfall.  
Justus sah ihn durchdringen an.  
„Peter…“ fing er an, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und drückte die muskulöse Schulter des Zweiten in einer stummen, verständnisvollen Geste.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Wir bekommen das hin.“ Justus schob seinen halb vollen Teller von sich weg.  
Wie sollte Peter sich da keine Sorgen machen? Seinen beiden besten Freunden ging es schlecht und er konnte nichts tun. Nichts, rein gar nichts…wieder schien der Raum kleiner zu werden, die Luft zum Atmen immer weniger.  
„Peter?“ Er hörte Justus Stimme neben sich. „Peter, du musst atmen, ok?“  
Peter nickte, zwang sich dazu langsam einzuatmen, ebenso langsam aus. Das betäubende Gefühl des Sauersoffmangels verschwand.  
„Was ist passiert Justus? Was ist mit uns passiert?“ fragte er verzweifelt.  
Das war einige der wenigen Fragen die Justus nicht beantworten konnte. Er zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„Bob, er war doch so glücklich.“ redete Peter einfach weiter. „Weißt du noch, als wir den Fall mit dem Dokumentenfälscher hatten? Den hat er fast im Alleingang aufgeklärt, er war sogar schneller als du. Ich glaube er hat da kaum geschlafen.“ Peter lächelte bei der Erinnerung, aber Justus fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Bob hatte sich schon in den Monaten zuvor seltsam verhalten, es war ihnen nur nicht so wirklich aufgefallen. Justus hatte geglaubt, Bobs ungewöhnlicher Enthusiasmus käme vom Erfolg mit dem Fall, den er wie Peter gesagt hatte, fast im Alleingang aufgeklärt hatte. Aber er hätte es wissen müssen, spätestens als Bob mitten in der Nacht angefangen hatte sein gesamtes Archiv neu zu organisieren hätte ihm doch auffallen müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Bob hatte mehr gelacht und viel geredet, eigentlich untypisch laut für den sonst so ruhigen Jungen. Peter hatte geunkt, dass Bob verliebt sei und seine überbordend gute Laune, die ganzen verrückten Einfälle die er gehabt hatte, daher ruhten.  
Justus verfluchte sich selbst für seine Blindheit.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was mit Bob los ist.“ Sagte er und stand abrupt auf. „Ich muss noch was nachschauen. Wir treffen uns nachher auf dem Parkplatz.“  
„Was?“ Peter versuchte zu protestieren, aber Justus war schon davon gestapft und hörte ihn nicht mehr. Verwirrt und frustriert wie immer, wenn der Erste Detektiv seine Informationen zurückhielt, blieb der Zweite mit zwei halb aufgegessenen Mittagessen zurück. Aber auch ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Seufzend zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche um Jeffrey zu schreiben, dass er es heute nicht zum Strand schaffen würde. 

Justus hatte sich geweigert, Peter gleich nach der Schule zu erzählen um was es ging.  
„Warte bis wir in der Zentrale sind, da können wir besser reden.“ Sagte er nur und stieg auf sein Rad. Peter versuchte seine Ungeduld so gut es ging im Zaum zu halten, aber trotzdem musste er sich zusammennehmen um Justus nicht davon zu fahren.  
Doch als sie endlich auf den Schrottplatz einbogen, wartete dort schon jemand auf sie.  
Skinny saß auf der ersten Stufe zur Zentrale und blickte ihnen ernst entgegen.


	8. Pläne

Langsam stand Skinny auf, nahm die unangezündete Zigarette aus dem Mund.  
„Hey.“  
Justus und Peter waren gleichermaßen beunruhigt über das Fehlen jeglicher Beleidigung. Justus trat ihren Erzfeind einen Schritt entgegen.  
„Warum bist du hier Skinny?“ sie wussten ja wegen wem er gekommen war.  
Der sonst so großmäulige junge Mann schlug die Augen nieder und schaute auf seine Schuhspitze mit der er nervöse Muster in den Staub zeichnete.  
„Stan,“ er hielt inne, „ich meine Bob,“ korrigierte er sich. „Dem geht’s nicht gut.“ Er hob den Blick und sah Justus direkt ab. Justus konnte die Angst in seinen dunklen Augen sehn.  
„Inwiefern geht es ihm nicht gut? Was meinst du damit?“ wollte der Erste wissen. Wenn Skinny freiwillig zu ihnen kam, musste es schlimm sein.  
Skinny antwortete nicht, bis Peter einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „Du sagst uns jetzt sofort was los ist, sonst…“  
Skinny warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, „Sonst was? Schisser Shaw, dann drischt du mal wieder auf mich ein? Mach doch!“ kampflustig hob er seine Fäuste.  
Justus sah sich genötigt die beiden Hitzköpfe wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen.  
„Hier geht es um Bob. Reißt euch doch mal zusammen!“  
Betreten ließen sie ihre Fäuste sinken.  
„Sorry,“ murmelte Peter.  
„Also was ist, Skinny?“ forderte Justus ihn auf.  
Wie erschöpft ließ sich ihr unwillkommener Gast wieder auf die Treppe sinken.  
„Er macht mir Angst.“ Sagte er leise, während er mit seinem Feuerzeug spielte. Ließ es aufschnappen und wieder zu, auf und wieder zu.  
„Bob macht dir Angst?“ fragte Peter spöttisch, „der ist zwei Köpfe kleiner als du!“  
„Das meine ich doch garnicht, du Dumpfbacke!“ zischte Skinny wütend, dann wandte er sich wieder an Justus. „Kannst du dem Vollidiot mal sagen er soll die Klappe halten? Ich hab echt was besseres zu tun, als hier auf dieser Müllhalde rumzuhängen und mit euch aufgeblasenen Möchtegern Detektiven zu reden.“  
Justus warf Peter eine warnenden Blick zu, als dieser den Mund öffnete um zurückzupöbeln.  
„Durchaus verständlich, Skinny, aber vielleicht währe es hilfreich wenn du langsam mal auf den Punkt kommen würdest.“ Selbst Justus wurde jetzt ungeduldig.  
„Na ja…“ wieder druckste Skinny herum. „Bob, der ist echt mies drauf. Er wohnt bei mir seit letzter Woche, weil er meinte, er wüsste nicht wohin…Ich mein, ich konnte ihn ja nicht in seinem Auto pennen lassen.“ Rechtfertigte er sich. Peter machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht.  
„Mich störts ja eigentlich nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit besoffen ist, aber er fängt dann immer an so komisches Zeug zu reden.“  
Justus zupfte beunruhigt an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Was sagt er denn?“  
Nervös zündete Skinny sich seine Zigarette an. „Dass er nicht mehr leben will, das sagt er. Dass er nicht da sein sollte und dass er mit allem nicht mehr klar kommt.“  
„Was?“ Peter starrte den Jungen auf der Treppe entsetzt an.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Skinny! Wenn du ihm keine Drogen angedreht hättest, wäre das alles nicht passiert!“ explodierte der Zweite.  
„Also ich weiß ja nicht was ihr drei für ein Problem habt, aber euer Kumpel hat das mit dem Drogen ganz gut alleine hinbekommen.“ Sagte Skinny beleidigt. „Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich viel von euch gesehen hätte, als Bob sich auf den ganzen Parties volllaufen lassen hat.“ Fügte er gehässig hinzu. Peter verschlug es bei so viel Dreistigkeit die Sprache.  
„Du…du…du miese Ratte…“ fing er an, doch Justus unterbrach ihn.  
„Diese gegenseitigen Anschuldigungen sind vollkommen überflüssig. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Bob an einer Affektstörung leidet.“ Die anderen beiden schauten ihn verständnislos an.  
„Ich bin kein Arzt, aber eine Bipolare Störung würde eventuell sein Verhalten erklären. Er ist ja seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so ausgeglichen wie früher.“  
„Aber das muss doch nicht gleich heißen, dass er krank ist.“ Warf Peter ein.  
„Natürlich nicht, aber ich würde Suizidgedanken auch nicht als gesund einstufen.“ Konterte Justus genervt. „Aber egal was mit ihm los ist, er sollte so schnell wie möglich zu einem Arzt. Besser noch ins Krankenhaus!“  
Peter seufzte zustimmend. „Und wo ist Bob jetzt? Hast du ihn etwa allein gelassen?“ anklagend blickte er Skinny an, der sich aufreizend viel Zeit mit der Antwort ließ. Erst nachdem er sehr sorgfältig seine Zigarette ausgedrückt und den Stummel provokativ auf der Stufe drapiert hatte, lächelte er Peter süß an. „Bob ist bei mir zuhause und pennt auf meiner Couch. Und nein, ich hab ihn nicht allein gelassen. Ein Kumpel von mir passt auf ihn auf. Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass er sich die Pulsadern aufschneidet.“ Er stand auf und klopfte sich lässig den Staub von der Jeans. Peter wand sich entsetzt ab, Skinny war echt widerlich. Der Zweite versuchte das Bild wieder loszuwerden, das Norris ihm gerade in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, Superhirn?“ fragte Skinny betont gelangweilt.  
„Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt zu dir fahren Skinny und nochmal mit Bob reden. Er muss doch einsehen, dass er professionelle Hilfe braucht.“  
„Und was wenn er es nicht einsieht?“ Peter sah den Ersten Detektiv zweifelnd an. Justus hingegen sah starr geradeaus.  
„Nun, da Bob noch nicht volljährig ist, wird diese Entscheidung dann bei seinen Eltern liegen. Wir werden so oder so mit ihnen reden müssen.“  
„Du meinst doch nicht, das sie ihn einweisen lassen sollen, oder?“  
„Peter, sollte Bob eine freiwillige Behandlung verweigern, wird es vielleicht gar keine andere Möglichkeit geben.“  
„Bob wird uns hassen.“ Murmelte Peter.  
Justus sah tadelnd zu ihm hinüber. „Von mir aus kann er mich hassen so viel er will, solange er in Sicherheit ist… Also Peter, du fährst mit Skinny mit und ich nehme das Motorrad.“ Bestimmte er.  
„Was, ich soll mit dem Kotzbrocken ins Auto steigen? Niemals!“  
„Reiß dich zusammen Peter,“ sagte Justus ungeduldig, „es geht nunmal nicht anders… Skinny’s Auto ist ein Zweisitzer, du bist mit dem Fahrrad hier und den Pickup fährt Onkel Titus gerade. Ich war schon mal da, ich kenne den Weg.“  
Wütend knallte Peter die Wagentür zu, als er sich Justus Plan fügte. Kurz darauf spritzte der Kies unter den durchdrehenden Rädern des kleinen Sportwagens auf, als Skinny vom Platz brauste. Justus verlor keine Zeit und lief dorthin wo er sein Motorrad vor Tante Mathilda versteckt hielt. 

Bob blinzelte. Ohne Brille sah er ohnehin nur verschwommen, aber derjenige, der da auf den PlayStation Controler einhackte sah nicht aus wie Skinny. Er zog seine Brille vom Tisch neben sich und setzte sie auf. Nein, definitiv nicht Skinny. Der Junge im Sessel sah aus wie der typische California Surfer Boy, braungebrannt mit sonnengebleichten blonden Haaren, die zu einem lässigen Dutt gedreht waren.  
„Hi,“ sagte Bob, noch immer verschlafen. „Du bist nicht Skinny.“ Teilte er seine Erkenntnis mit. Der Angesprochene schrak zusammen.  
„Hey, du bist ja wach.“ Er lächelte ihm zu. „Ich bin Lee, ein Kumpel von Skinny.“  
„Aha.“ Gab Bob uninspiriert von sich. Stumpfsinnig beobachtete er Lee eine Weile beim Spielen während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er vermisste Peter und Justus schmerzlich, aber er hatte alles getan, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr zu nahe kamen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie um sich zu haben, wenn er so wenig er selbst war. Irgendwo, as irgendeinem Grund war der Bob, der er einmal gewesen war verlorengegangen. Am Anfang hatte er es gar nicht richtig gemerkt, hatte es für Phasen gehalten, gute und schlechte, solche die irgendwann wieder vorbeigehen würden, dann wenn der Stress weniger war, wenn der neue Fall gelöst wäre oder wenn er endlich mal wieder richtig durchschlafen würde. Aber das auf und ab war geblieben, die Zeiträume in denen er wieder er selbst war, durchatmen konnte waren immer kürzer geworden. Und jetzt war er irgendjemand, vielleicht Stan, vielleicht auch ganz einfach ein Niemand. Fast schon war es ihm egal. Wenn er nicht gerade rasende Wut verspürte, oder von unerklärlicher Traurigkeit geschüttelt wurde, fühlte er oft gar nichts. Nur bodenlose Leere, ekelhaft unmenschlich. Man sollte ja meinen, nichts zu fühlen wäre etwas gutes, indifferent, kein Schmerz, keine Trauer, keine Wut. Aber das war es nicht. Es war wie ein endloser, finsterer Alptraum, as dem er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Seine Gedanken drifteten in noch dunklere Sphären. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die nächste Dose Bier. Nur nicht darüber nachdenken.  
„Skinny meinte, du solltest besser nichts mehr trinken.“ Sagte Lee mit einen Seitenblick auf Bob.  
„Ist Skinny jetzt meine Mutter, oder was?“ fragte Bob mürrisch nachdem er einen großen Schluck genommen hatte. Lee zuckte beleidigt mit den Schultern und drosch dann unter leisem fluchen weiter auf die Aliens ein. 

Bob war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Skinny erst bemerkte, als der vor ihm stand. Mit Justus und Peter an seiner Seite.  
„Was wollen die den hier?“ Bob war ehrlich überrascht.  
„Skinny ist zu uns gekommen, weil er sich Sorgen macht.“ Ergriff Justus das Wort. Natürlich. Bob schloss die Augen, konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, warf er Skinny einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Verräter.  
Justus setzte sich vertrauensvoll neben ihn. Lee hatte sich diskret verdrückt und Peter und Skinny standen beide gleichermaßen verlegen im Raum herum.

Bob konnte es nicht fassen. Seine besten Freunde hielten ihn für krank! Nicht nur krank, sondern regelrecht durchgeknallt. Sie wollten, das er in eine Klinik ging. Es mochte ja sein, dass er im Moment ein paar Probleme hatte, aber das ging niemand etwas an. Wie sollte ein Arzt denn überhaupt helfen? Ihn mit Medikamenten vollstopfen und womöglich einsperren? Händeringend lief er in den kleinen Bad hin und her, in das er sich nach diesem mehr als unangenehmen Gespräch geflüchtet hatte. Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Ja?“ fragte er gehetzt.  
„Ich bin’s, Peter! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ fragte die vertraute Stimme des Zweiten.  
„Ja, ich bin gleich draußen. Eine Sekunde.“ Bob gab sich Mühe seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.  
Er öffnete das schmale Fenster, zweifelnd ob er überhaupt durchpassen würde. Er stieg auf die Toilette und zwängte sich dann durch die enge Öffnung. So ungelenk, dass er auf der anderen Seite hinunter fiel. Zum Glück handelte es sich ja um einen Bungalow und er fiel nicht weit, blieb nur mit dem Pulli an einem der Kakteen hängen, die entlang der Mauer gesetzt waren. Er rappelte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er wusste genau wohin er wollte. Der Plan hatte, trotz aller Gegenwehr seiner Vernunft, über die letzten Wochen in seine Kopf Gestalt angenommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn früher oder später eh umgesetzt. Nun war eben früher.


	9. California Sunset

Bob hatte den Bus der die Küstenstraße entlangfuhr gerade noch bekommen und saß nun ganz hinten, die Kapuze seines Sweatshirts tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die ältere Dame die zwei Sitzreihen weiter vorne saß warf ihm ab und an einen nervösen Blick zu der ihn fast zum Lachen brachte. Sonst war er immer der Liebling älterer Damen und kleiner Mädchen gewesen. Er hatte Charme, das wusste er. Und eigentlich konnte er ihn auch an und ausknipsen wie es ihm beliebte, aber ehrlich gesagt war es ihm total egal was die alte Trulla von ihm dachte. Sollte sie ihn doch für gefährlich halten, vielleicht war er es ja auch…

Als Bob an seiner Haltestelle den Bus verließ ging die Sonne gerade unter. Als glutroter Ball hing sie über dem Meer. Na, das passte ja. Tief atmete er ein, sog hungrig den typisch kalifornischen Geruch nach Hibiskusblüten und Salzwasser auf. Die Schönheit der sonnengebleichten Landschaft um ihn herum legte sich wie eine Faust um sein Herz und drückte zu.  
Vorsichtig begann er den steilen, felsigen Abstieg zum Strandabschnitt der Seagull Rocks. Es war ein schwer zugänglicher Strand und selbst jetzt, bei Ebbe, menschenleer. Die Dämmerung war schon hereingebrochen als Bob unten ankam.  
Eine Weile betrachtete er die Wellen, die sanft vor und zurück wogten. Er wusste das der Eindruck trog. Hier gab es starke Strömungen, die auch den besten Schwimmern gefährlich werden konnten.   
Bedächtig leerte er seine Hosentaschen, Handy, Brille und Geldbeutel legte er sorgfältig auf einem Felsen ab, wo sie auch bei Flut nicht weggeschwemmt werden würden. Der Display seines Handys informierte ihn über mehrere verpasste Anrufe. Er schaltete das Telefon aus. Dann schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen und stellte sie daneben. Er wollte den Sand ein letztes Mal unter den Füßen spüren.   
Langsam ging er auf das Wasser zu. Peter liebte das Meer, würde er ihn nun hassen, für das was er tat? Er hoffte, dass ihr Zweite nicht den Spaß am Surfen verlor. Es war nicht seine Absicht ihnen weh zu tun. Und doch ging er Schritt für Schritt weiter. Dorthin wo niemand ihm folgen konnte. 

Das Wasser war kalt. Um diese Jahreszeit trugen die Surfer schon Neopren Anzüge. Bis zur Brust reichte ihm das Wasser schon und die Strömung zerrte an ihm. Er widerstand dem Drang dagegen anzukämpfen, ließ sich von der Strömung mitziehen, das Salzwasser schlug über ihm zusammen. Und plötzlich geriet er in Panik. Seine Lungen füllten sich mit Meerwasser. Er fing an zu kämpfen, sein Überlebensinstinkt meldete sich mit aller Macht zurück. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht so, nicht jetzt.  
Er wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, aber wenig später kroch er hustend und keuchend zurück auf den Strand. Dort blieb er zitternd und schluchzend liegen. 

Bob wusste nicht wie lange er so da gelegen hatte, er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu bewegen, obwohl er mittlerweile wahnsinnig fror. Das Atmen schmerzte auch. Vielleicht würde er trotz allem hier draußen sterben. An einer Lungenentzündung oder so….Niemand würde ihn finden, zumindest nicht vor dem Morgen.  
Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen oder er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, zumindest schrak er auf als er Stimmen hörte. War das nicht sein Name, der da gerufen wurde? Die Lichtkegel von mehreren Taschenlampen huschten über die Felsen.   
„Bob?“ das hörte sich an wie Justus.   
Bob war sich sicher, dass er halluzinierte, trotzdem versuchte er um Hilfe zurufen. Heraus kam nur ein Krächzen.  
„Hier drüben!“ Waren das Peters Hände, die nach seinem Puls tasteten?   
„Justus, er ist klitschnass und total unterkühlt.“ Peter klang ganz panisch. „Ich hab doch gesagt wir sollten die Polizei rufen…“   
„Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Kannst du aufstehen, Bob?“   
„Oh Mann, was hast du nur angestellt?“ fragte Skinny als er half ihn hochzuziehen. Bob antwortete mit einem kehligen Hustenanfall. Willenlos stolperte er vorwärts, von Skinny, Justus und Peter gestützt, die ihn zur Steilküste lotsten. Der Aufstieg war alles andere als leicht und größtenteils trugen Peter und Skinny den fast bewusstlosen Dritten nach oben, während Justus ihnen den stockdunklen Weg beleuchtete. 

Justus zog Bob den nassen Pulli über den Kopf und wickelte ihn dann in die Decke, die immer auf der Rückbank des Käfers lag.   
„Du hast Fiber.“ Murmelte er bevor er Bob auf die Rückbank half und sich neben ihn setzte.   
Bob war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Gedanken irgendeinen Sinn ergaben, sie kamen und gingen ohne dass er sie zu fassen bekam. Nur eine Frage formte sich langsam aus dem Chaos. Wie hatten sie ihn gefunden?   
„Wie…“ er schaffte es nicht, mehr zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte die Menge Salzwasser die er geschluckt hatte seine Stimmbänder beeinträchtigt, oder die Erschöpfung hatte sein gesamtes Sprachzentrum lahmgelegt.   
„Wie wir dich gefunden haben?“ vervollständigte Justus die Frage. Bob nickte schwach.  
„Wir haben antizipiert, dass du unseren Vorschlag ablehnen würdest und vielleicht sogar Fluchtgefahr besteht, deshalb habe ich dir unsere Peilsender in die Pullitasche gesteckt. Der hat uns die Küstenstraße raufgeführt, aber wir haben das Signal verloren, als du…“ Justus schluckte und sah zur Seite. „…ins Wasser gegangen bist. Deshalb hat es so lange gedauert bis wir dich gefunden haben. Aber so wie es aussieht, waren wir eh zu spät.“ Justus drehte das Gesicht zum Fenster, damit Bob seine Tränen nicht sah.   
Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, Bob war eingeschlafen.


	10. Wir lösen jeden Fall

Letztes Kapitel. Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Kommentieren Smirra!! 

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Bob soweit wieder hergestellt war, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte. Die ersten drei Tage kämpfte er noch mit dem Fiber und sein Bewusstsein war unruhig zwischen Wachen und schlafen hin und her geglitten. Ab dem vierten Tag ging es ihm körperlich soweit besser, dass er Besuch haben konnte. Er wünschte die Ärzte hätten das Besuchsverbot noch länger aufrecht erhalten. So musste er sich jetzt mit seinen aufgebrachten Eltern auseinandersetzen. Er hasste es seine Mutter weinen zu sehen und wie es schien konnte sie gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Sein Vater hingegen blieb die meiste Zeit stumm, starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Alles was Bob tun konnte, war ihnen hilflos zuzublinzeln und sich zu entschuldigen. Ohne seine Brille fühlte er sich noch verletzlicher, als ohnehin schon.

Inspektor Cotta höchstpersönlich brachte ihm seine Brille und die anderen Wertgegenstände zurück. Anscheinend hatte ein ehrlicher Finder sie zur Polizeidienststelle in Rocky Beach gebracht. Bob fiel es schwer dafür dankbar zu sein. Das Mitleid in Inspektor Cottas Augen und die gut gemeinten Aufmunterungsversuche drehten ihm fast den Magen um. 

Nachdem sein Arzt die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben hatte, holten seine Eltern ihn ab. Nur um ihn in eine andere Klinik zu fahren. Dahin wo man sich um seine Probleme kümmern würde. Am liebsten wäre er schon wieder weggerannt. Aber wenn es ihm besser gehen sollte musste er da durch. Egal wieviel Angst es ihm machte.

Die Klinik machte zu großen Teilen den Eindruck eines Aufenthaltsraum für Jugendfreizeiten. Der Boden war mit blass gelben PVC ausgelegt, die Wände weiß gestrichen und die Möbel und Türen bestanden standardmäßig aus hellem Holz. Alles in allem war es gar nicht so übel. Zumindest nicht so steril und trostlos wie das Krankenhaus. Entlang der Wände standen durchgesessene Sofas und in einer Ecke lagen sogar ein paar Sitzsäcke rum. Es gab ein großes mit allen möglichen Büchern und Zeitschriften vollgequetschtes Regal. In der Mitte des quadratischen Gebäudes gab es einen gepflegten Innenhof, in dem man sich tagsüber aufhalten durfte. Es war wirklich nicht luxuriös, sah aber durchaus erträglich aus. Es würde seine Eltern auch so schon eine Stange Geld kosten ihn hier unterzubringen. Bob hoffte, so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu können. 

Wenn und so oft es die Besuchszeiten es zuließen, waren seine Freunde bei ihm.  
Manchmal kamen Justus und Peter zusammen, manchmal Peter oder Justus alleine. Sogar Skinny war ein, zweimal vorbeigekommen. Aber dem hatte Bob nun ein Ende gesetzt. 

Justus deute auf die leere, zusammengeknüllte Zigarettenpackung die auf dem Fensterbrett lag. Weder Bob noch sein Zimmergenosse rauchten.  
“War Skinny hier?” Justus hatte die Lieblingsmarke ihres Erzfeindes erkannt. Bob nickte.  
“Wie geht’s ihm?”  
Bob zuckte die Achseln. “Gut, denke ich. Große Klappe, wie immer.”  
Zumindest sagte er das Skinny zu liebe, den der würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass Justus wusste, dass er sich gestern wie ein geprügelter Hund hier raus geschlichen hatte.  
Weiß wie die Wand war er gewesen, als Bob ihm erklärt hatte, warum er ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte.  
“Es liegt nicht an dir Skinny,” hatte er gesagt, “du warst mir ein echt guter Freund in den letzten Monaten.” Aber er war ein Freund der dunklen Stunden gewesen, einer den Bob benutzt hatte um sich besser zu fühlen. Und jetzt, da er wieder auf dem Weg zu sich selbst war, war Selbstschutz sein oberstes Gebot. Es tat ihm leid, Skinny so auflaufen zu lassen und auch er empfand mittlerweile so etwas wie echte Freundschaft für den notorischen Kleinkriminellen. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch viel zu labil um sich durch Skinny an seine Depression zu binden. Schlimm genug, dass er mit seinen Therapeuten darüber reden musste.  
“Ok.” Hatte Skinny gesagt. “Ich lass dich in Ruhe. Sie zu, dass es dir besser geht.” Er hatte sich umgedreht und war davongeschländert. Wieder mal hatte Bob sich gefühlt wie das mieseste Ungeziefer.  
“Wir sind Skinny wirklich dankbar.” Sagte Justus.  
“Ich auch.” Gab Bob abwesend zurück. 

Drei Monate Später

Sie saßen bei Kirschkuchen und Eistee in der Zentrale. Die obligatorische Cola war Justus zuliebe verbannt worden. Peter und Justus versuchten Bob aufzumuntern, der am Morgen erfahren hatte, dass er nicht zu den Abschlussprüfungen zugelassen werden würde. Er hatte einfach zu viel vom Unterricht verpasst und war auch durch eine extra für ihn gestaltete Eignungsprüfung durchgerasselt. Die Medikamente die er nehmen musste stabilisierten zwar seine Stimmungen, aber sie machten ihn auch müde, beeinträchtigten seine Konzentration und machte seine Gedanken schwerfälliger. Manchmal spielte er mit den Gedanken die Tabletten einfach abzusetzen, trotz der eindringlichen Warnungen seiner Ärzte. Aber sobald er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, fühlte er den Druck des Wassers auf seiner Brust und die Panik die er dabei gefühlt hatte, war wieder ganz präsent. ‘Es ist nicht deine Schuld, sagte er sich im Stillen. Das war sein Mantra geworden, wenn die Schuldgefühle an ihm nagten; ‘Es ist nicht deine Schuld!’ Und das war es wirklich nicht. Wie sich herausstellt hatte, lag die Krankheit in der Familie. Sein Großvater väterlicherseits, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, weil er jung verstorben war, hatte auch darunter gelitten. Sein Vater wollte nicht sagen woran er gestorben war: “Es hat nichts damit zu tun.” Aber das war gelogen. Bob wusste, dass alles, alles damit zutun hatte.  
“Es ist doch keine Katastrophe Bob, es ist doch nur ein Jahr mehr. Das schaffst du locker.” Versuchte Peter seinen Freund zu trösten.  
“Aber was ist mit Ruxton? Wir wollten doch alle zusammen gehen…” Bob ließ den Kopf hängen.  
“Äh ja…” Peter kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. “Was das betrifft…Ihr wisst doch, das Jeffrey ein Profi Vertrag von Liquid Teal angeboten bekommen hat, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nach Hawaii mitkomme. Das sind so sechs Monate die wir dann weg wären. Ich würde dann sowieso später mit der Uni anfangen. Das sind dann nur noch ein paar Monate bis du dann mit der Schule fertig bist Bob. Ich kann ja dann noch irgendein Praktikum machen oder so.” Erklärte Peter.  
Bob war gerührt, Peter war bereit auf ihn zu warten.  
“Wow, das klingt ja echt super Peter.”  
“Dann ist nur Justus uns einen Schritt vorraus, wie immer!” Sagte Peter lachend und boxte Justus, der bis jetzt auffällig ruhig gewesen war, leicht auf den Arm.  
Justus seufzte schwer. “Irrtum. Ich werde nach der Schule auch nicht gleich nach Ruxton gehen.”  
“Was?” fragten Peter und Bob wie aus einem Munde. “Warum nicht?” fragte Peter.  
“Was hast du vor?” wollte Bob wissen.  
Justus zögerte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht vorgehabt seinen beiden Freunden davon zu erzählen. Zumindest noch nicht.  
“Ich habe mit Tante Mathilda einen Deal gemacht.” Er schwieg wieder.  
“Was den für einen Deal? Mensch Just, muss man dir denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?” regte Peter sich auf.  
“Sie will, dass ich mich in einer Klinik behandeln lasse. Aber ich habe sie überredet mich erst den Abschluss machen zu lassen. Danach fliege ich gleich den nächsten Tag nach Santa Fe. Es ist so eine Art Ranch, mit Pferden und anderen Tieren auf der man dann nebenbei arbeitet. Sie haben da einen Platz für mich.” Er holte einen Flyer aus der Schreibtischschublade, wo er ihn unter anderen Papieren versteckt gehalten hatte. Er hatte mehrere Einrichtungen zur Auswahl gehabt und obwohl der positive Effekt bei Einsatz von Therapietieren durch mehrere wissenschaftliche Studien durchaus bewiesen war, kam es Justus albern vor. Da konnte er ja gleich mit den Delphinen schwimmen gehen.... Allerdings hatten die anderen Kliniken gewirkt wie Gefängnisse und Justus war sich sicher, dass er das nicht ertragen würde. New Mexico hielt vielleicht sogar noch so etwas wie Abenteuer bereit.   
Peter schnappte sich das Faltblatt und begann zu lesen.  
“Warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?” fragte Bob ungläubig.  
Justus zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte nichts von dem Rückfall, nichts von dem Streit mit Tante Mathilda und der anschließenden Entscheidung gesagt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sich seine Freunde Sorgen machten. Bob hatte genug mit sich zu tun und Peter war eh immer so ängstlich und er hatte das Gefühl ihn vor der trüben Realität schützen zu müssen.  
“Hey, das hört sich gar nicht mal schlecht an. Da werden Kochkurse und Reitstunden angeboten und so. Und das Haus sieht klasse aus!”  
Justus war versucht zu sagen, dass er doch dahin gehen sollte, wenn er es so toll fand. Schluckte seinen Sarkasmus aber hinunter.  
“Ich weiß noch nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde. Aber wenn ich wieder da bin, werde ich bei Cotta ein Internship machen. Da lerne ich dann auch die Pathologie und das Profiling kennen…Du siehst Bob,” er breitete die Arme aus, keinen Grund zur Sorge, die Drei ??? werden gemeinsam die Uni besuchen. Wir bleiben immer zusammen und wir lösen jeden Fall, egal ob als Detektive oder Freunde!  
Die Drei lächelten sich an.


End file.
